Torn
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Train is mortally injured and Sven must come to face the facts. REPOST


**Another story I decided to repost. I edited most of this, and I changed the title from "Torn in Half" to "Torn". Feel free to review~!**

* * *

Sven gritted his teeth as he stared down at the bloody scene before him.

This couldn't be happening. The Black Cat couldn't die. He should be _invincible._

It had been a normal day on the job. Eve had stayed home by herself to read while he and Train had gone to snuff out a decent paying target. It should have been an easy job for Train, with his level of power. But they never expected that the criminal would be able to gore Train so badly that his legs were almost completely severed from his body.

Sven squeezed his eyes shut, an awful pain gripping his heart. He was glad that Eve wasn't here to see this. But what kind of friend did that make him, watching his partner bleeding his life out in front of him and not doing a thing to help?

"Train..."

He knelt down next to his friend and shook him by the shoulders as gently as possible.

"Train! Dammit, wake up!"

Train's eyes opened just a slit, and he let out a low moan.

"Sven...?" He croaked. "I can't... I can't feel my legs.."

_Ugh._Sven pondered. _What am I supposed to say__?__ He can barely move. There's no point in using my vision eye to see his fate... It's all to__o__ obvious. But... He's..._

"Sven... Don't bother. I know what you're thinking... I guess I might not make it out this time, huh?'

"Shut it! Calm down, you're not going to die." Sven spat, trembling with nervousness. This was the first time that he had ever been genuinely scared for Train's wellbeing.

Yes. This was the first, and probably the last.

He tried his best to gather the younger man in his arms. Blood seeped into his suit, staining the material a sickening red. "Alright... That's it. I'm taking you to a hospital. They'll sew you right up and you'll good as new again."

No answer.

"Train?"

"I- I'm still here." The younger man stirred slightly. "You... You were a great friend... And so was the Princess... You both... You both accepted me. Thank you."

"TRAIN! Stop it!"

He stared up into Sven's horrified face. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his friends... Not Eve, not Rinslet, not Sven. But if this was his fate...

He was getting weaker, and he could barely keep his eyes open. His pain was finally coming to an end.

Train forced his eyes open, and he grinned up at Sven, a small stream of blood trickling from his mouth.

" Hey, buddy… I'll see you again, soon… I promise."

The last of the brightness left his eyes, and there was nothing more than a limp, bludgeoned body cradled in Sven's arms.

The Black Cat was truly gone.

Sven could only stare at Train's body, a feeling of numbness filling his soul. It had all happened so fast. He couldn't believe it was true. But it was.

And Sven, out of all people, felt like sobbing like a child.

Yeah, Train had been annoying, and he may have blown almost all of their money on food, but he was still a friend. A true friend.

Eyes watering, Sven gently placed Train's body on the ground.

"Train... Why...?" Two sightless yellow eyes stared back at him, giving him no answer.

He only wished...

The green haired man finally shook his head and sighed. There was nothing he could do.

Trying to take his mind off the bloody mess that used to be his partner, Sven stared up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, turning the clouds a gorgeous orange. It would've been a nice ending to the day if it weren't for this.

_How will __I__ ever tell Eve and Rins...?_He thought. Suddenly, he thought he felt someone tug at his sleeve. He whirled around with the hope that Train might have pulled through, but his hope was shattered.

Sven turned to leave, he was now sadder than he had ever been before.

"Sven..." Came a voice.

Sven knew that voice. It was Train's! But how could he be speaking if he was dead? Was he so depressed that he was imagining it?

"Sven... Don't worry about me. You have to move on with your life. You can't forget about Eve and Rins, right..?"'

Sven nodded, still amazed that he was talking to a dead person. "I-I know... But I'll miss you."

"I'll never _really_ be gone, you know that, right? Don't be so sad!"

Sven sniffled and managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Train's voice was beginning to fade.

"I'll still be here... watching... You got that?"

And then it was gone.

Sven nodded towards the sky. "Yeah... I got that."

He suddenly felt a whole lot better. Train could joke, even in death.

Turning around, he saw that Train's body was gone, but his gun still lay there.

"What the hell...?" Sven stared, dumbfounded. _I don't even want to know… I suppose I'll just like it at that. _

He picked up Train's gun off the ground. He suddenly had a shocking realization: Train's body was gone, but his spirit would always remain.

Sven would always keep that gun.

He held it up to the sky. _No_, he thought.

_The Black Cat lives._


End file.
